


Greenhithe

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: After leaving the Excellent, Hodgson and Des Voeux are reunited in the streets of Greenhithe
Relationships: Charles Frederick Des Voeux/George Henry Hodgson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Greenhithe

“George Hodgson”, said a familiar voice behind him and when he turned, it was no surprise to find Des Voeux standing there, a grin on his face.

“Mr Des Voeux”, Hodgson replied politely because he had been raised with manners. The charade didn’t last long because a similar grin broke out on his face and they hugged tightly, not having seen each other in over a month.

“Are you stalking me, George?” Des Voeux asked after letting go. “First you turn up on the Cornwallis, then you follow me to the Excellent and now you sign up for this expedition a mere week after I have.”

“The Excellent was my ship first”, Hodgson pointed out. “And Fitzjames asked me to join. You’ll have to blame him.”

“Ah, but did he lure you in with the knowledge that I had already signed up?” De Voeux had the talent to keep a straight face when saying the most outrageous things.

“You have a high opinion of your own company, Mr Des Voeux.” Hodgson tried to copy him but couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

“I am excellent company”, Des Voeux replied, before breaking out into laughter. “It’s good to see you again, George.”

“You, too, Frederick”, Hodgson replied. “I assume Fitzjames wrote to you as well?”

“He did. Apparently Sir John gave him the task to put the crews together.”

“I know. I recommended two of the Wanderers for Terror. Speaking of which, are you signed up for Terror or Erebus?”

“Erebus”, des Voeux replied. “And you?”

“Terror.”

Des Voeux grimaced. “You’re her second lieutenant, aren’t you? Ours is Le Vesconte. I won’t be able to talk Fitzjames into swapping you two out.”

“Even if we’re not on the same ship, we’ll be on the same expedition”, Hodgson tried to be optimistic. It was better than being stationed halfway across the world from each other.

“I’ll still talk to him”, de Voeux replied, showing that he hadn’t lost his stubbornness just because he was on land. “I’m staying in the Dolphin and Royal, if you haven’t gotten a room yet, you’re welcome to share.”

“I’m more than happy to accept your invitation”, Hodgson replied. Both of them knew that it would only take a short train trip back to London where he could stay for free with his family.

“Good. Shall we meet there for dinner at six? I need to post some letters to my father in Ireland to let him know not to expect me to visit any time soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

/

The door had barely closed behind them before Des Voeux was kissing him as hungrily as Hodgson felt. Five weeks since the Excellent had been paid off. Five weeks of waking to an empty bed. Five weeks without knowing if and when he would see des Voeux again.

“You wear too many clothes”, Des Voeux said even as his hands made short of work Hodgson’s jacket.

“You’d prefer – “he moaned when des Voeux pushed a thigh between his. “ – if I – “ the bare skin of des Voeux’s throat distracted him and he had to taste it before continuing, “ – wore none?”

The fire in des Voeux’s dark eyes told him exactly what he thought of that idea. 

The first time was always a rush. They had never managed to undress completely and often didn’t make to the bed either. Today wasn’t different either. Des Voeux had him pinned to the wall, hand inside his trousers, which Hodgson reciprocated, smearing their mouths together in some kind of semblance of a kiss.

Neither of them lasted long. Five weeks had been too long of a separation after seven months on a ship together. 

“It’ll drive me crazy not to be on the same ship as you”, des Voeux said, breathing heavily as he leaned against Hodgson.

“We’ll see each other”, Hodgson tried to reassure him. 

“I don’t just want to see you”, des Voeux replied, emphasising his point with a squeeze of Hodgson’s arse.

“We’ll have to make the best of our time before we set sail, then.”

Des Voeux glanced hungrily at his lips. “I’m beginning to the think the Ottomans with their harems have the right idea.”

“Harems have more than one person in them.”

“I don’t share”, des Voeux growled, which sparked the flames of arousal that his climax had just banked. 

“We have two months until we set sail. Perhaps you can convince me of the merits of a one-person harem until then.”

“I can be very convincing”, des Voeux replied and pushed him towards the bed with a dirty smile.


End file.
